rbukfandomcom-20200215-history
Purrfect Party/Transcript
Transcript by: Masutton1 Sun: (yawns) Felicity: (snores) Cuckoo Bird: Ehe. (inhales) Felicity: (grabs Cuckoo Bird and swallows it) Felicity: (snores) (gasps and spits out Cuckoo Bird) Felicity: Sorry Cuckoo Bird, it's a cat thing. Cuckoo Bird: Cuckoo... Felicity: (yawns) Felicity: (turns on device that makes her milk and tuna) Felicity: (laps milk) (guitar solo) Felicity: Meow! (can of tuna falls on Felicity) Felicity: Miguel! You're out of tune! And you spilled my tuna! Miguel: Ha. Morning Felicity! Check it out! I made targets for you to practice your powers on. Felicity: An evil dragon... A scary cyclops... Who's the third guy? Miguel: It's supposed to be your veterinarian, Dr. Lotzashots. Felicity: (gasps and hisses) It's payback time, Dr. Lotzashots! Felicity: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty! Rainbow power! Miguel: Awesome! Ooh! Now go for the cyclops! Felicity: Butterfly power! Miguel: Watch out for the dragon! He breathes fire. (fart sounds) Miguel: Okay. "Breathes" may not be the right word. Felicity: Unicorn power! Felicity: Oof! Oh! Woah! Felicity: (sighs) Looks like I still need to work on my powers. Miguel: What? Your powers are amazing! It's my fault for making the dragon too small. (horn sound) The Squire: Attention, citizens of Mythlandia. I have an announcement to make! Felicity: Ooh! What is it? The Squire: Today's the annual party at the Palace of the Perfect. All citizens with special powers are invited! Miguel: Felicity! We have special powers! We can totally go to that party. Felicity: I don't know Miguel. I'm worried my powers aren't perfect enough for a party at the Palace of the Perfect! (sighs) I just don't wanna embarrass myself. Miguel: Oh, you won't. Your powers are the bomb! Besides, everyone who's anyone will be there! Wizards, leprechauns, the god of thunder and his cousin Rick, the god of sleet! Plus there'll be balloons and cake! Felicity: This is gonna be the greatest party EVER! (record scratch) Rudy: Featuring the greatest guest ever! Me. Felicity: Don't freeze, Rudy! And why do you always sneak up on us like that? Rudy: It's what bunnies do. Miguel: You're not a bunny. You're a rat with bunny ears and a tail. Rudy: I am SO a bunny, you clueless canine! In fact, I'm related to the Easter Bunny! Felicity: How are you going to get into that party? Rudy: I have Easter Bunny powers. I can hide eggs and, hop, and... dye eggs and DEAL WITH IT! Felicity: Wow! The Palace of the Perfect! All of the coolest people in Mythlandia are here! And Rudy. Rudy: Hm-hmm! Ah! Well, hello my good man! Or, um, good horse in that case, maybe. Doorman: Show me your poooowers. Rudy: Oh, well, uh... not until Easter. Doorman: Next! Rudy: (grumbles and walks away) Felicity: Are you sure I belong here? Miguel: Totally. Let me handle this. Ahem. Hi! We're Miguel and Felicity, and we totally belong here. Doorman: Do you have to wait until Easter to show me your pppppowers? Miguel: No. Doorman: Go ooooon in! Rudy: Oh come on! Miguel: This party is off the hook! Felicity: (gasps) It's King Midas! That's amazing, he's turning everything to gold! Miguel: It's Maxwell the Magnificent! Maxwell the Magnificent: I will now pull a rabbit out of my hat. Rudy: I'm in! Ow...! Felicity: Ahh! Check it out, Miguel! Those doors say "Do not open" which means I've gotta open them! Miguel: What? Why? Felicity: Curiosity. It's a cat thing. Doorman: Do not open the doors! Felicity: Can I open them a little? Doorman: No. These doors are never ever to be opened. EVER! Felicity: Whatever. Let's hit the sundae bar. Then open the doors. Doorman: Heard that! (horn sound) The Squire: Attention everyone! It's time for the Palace of the Perfect power hour! All the guests are invited to demonstrate their powers. Father Time: Ooh,ooh! Me first! I, Father Time, will now demonstrate my powers, by taking you all back in time! (baby crying noises) (clapping) Miguel: Ooh! Can my friend Felicity go next? She has awesome Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty powers. Felicity: Shhh! (crowd oooh's) Felicity: Ahaha... Well, actually, I'm still kind of working on my powers. Doorman: If you fail to demonstrate your powers, you'll be thrown out of here at once! You'll never be able to show your face at the Palace of the Perfect again! Oh, and another thing, you'll have to leave without a gift bag. Miguel: (gasps) No! We have to get gift bags, they're filled with chocolate money, and slide whistles. Felicity: Here goes nothing. Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty! Rainbow power! (Felicity destroys the Sundae Bar) Miguel: I thought that went pretty well. Thor: No! You melted the Sundae Bar! By the power of my mighty hammer, I command you to leave! Felicity: (sighs) Let's go, Miguel. I was right, we don't belong here. Miguel: Can we still get chocolate money and slide whistles? Crowd: Get out and stay out! Doorman: Don't! Felicity: Sorry Doorman, I can't resist! Besides, we've already been kicked out of the party! Things can't get any worse. (Felicity opens door) Troll: ROAR! Felicity: Well, the good news is... I'm not curious anymore! (crowd screams) Rudy: I'm in again! Oh! Troll: ROAR! Felicity: Ugh, this is all my fault! I've gotta stop that monster! Miguel: Go for it! I'll grab two gift bags and meet you outside. Troll: ROAR! Felicity: Put Rudy down, you big bully! (Troll throws Rudy) Troll: ROAR! (woman screams) Miguel: You're supposed to be the most powerful people in Mythlandia! What are you guys so afraid of? (Troll zaps Miguel) Miguel: Ohhh, I see it now, (Miguel runs away) Miguel: You broke my slide whistle, and melted my chocolate money! This will not STAND! (Miguel takes out guitar and plays it, zapping the Troll) (Troll zaps Miguel's guitar, and Miguel) Felicity: Leave my best friend alone! Troll: ROAR! Felicity: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty! Hey, yes! Rainbow power! (Felicity attacks the Troll) (Felicity slaps the Troll repeatedly in the face) Felicity: Butterfly power! (Felicity whips a whirlwind) Felicity: Unicorn power! (Felicity shoots a laser out of her horn against the Troll's zapping, and fails) Felicity: Eh... (crowd gasps) Felicity: That was all I had, Miguel. I used all my powers. Rainbow, Butterfly, Unicorn! Miguel: You're forgetting one, Kitty power! Felicity: I don't think Kitty is a power. Miguel: I know it is. It's the one you were born with! Trust me. Felicity: Okay, I'll give it a shot! Kitty power! Felicity: (purrs) Felicity: Meow. Troll: Kitty cute! (crowd cheers) Miguel: You did it, Felicity! You're a hero! Felicity: I couldn't have done it without you Miguel, you believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself! Both: Huh-hah! Miguel: So, what's next? Use our powers to fight justice, save the world from the forces of evil! (record scratch) Felicity: I have a better idea. (transitions to Mythic Malts) Miguel: Malts! Haha, this was a better idea! Both: (drinks malt) Miguel: Brain freeze! Felicity: What a great day! We went to a super fun party and made a new friend! (points to Troll) All of them: (drinks malt) Miguel: Cheers to us! Felicity: Best friends and heroes forever! Miguel: Secret handshake? Both: Pinky thumb, pinky butt! Both: (drinks malt) Brain freeze!